garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
All Things Fat and Small
All Things Fat and Small is the first segment from the fifty fourth episode of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis While on a camping trip, Garfield accidentally falls into a runaway raft and ends up on another part of the campgrounds. Plot Jon Arbuckle and his pets are on a camping trip in a forest along with a group of women also bunking. The resident ranger, Bart, announces that lunches have been mysteriously disappearing from other campsites. As the humans prepare to go whitewater rafting, Garfield takes out a sandwich to eat as "an emergency". Odie asks for a piece, and Garfield reluctantly gives him permission to take a small piece. After Odie takes half, a chase ensues, and Garfield trips over a rock into the raft. Just as the currents take the raft toward a waterfall, Garfield punctures the inflatable raft with his claws, which sends him flying in the opposite direction. Jon and Odie stress finding him, which Bart, after receiving attention from the female campers, reluctantly decides to help do. After a lengthy flight, Garfield arrives onto land, and decides to explore the woods, which he soon becomes paranoid of after recalling the wildlife. Jon and the ranger find the deflated raft, and the two become emotional after comparing Garfield's instincts to that of animal friendship film. Odie howls loudly, which Garfield perceives as a wild animal coming for him. He bumps into a sign, and finds that he is now in Campground No. 11. Before Garfield can go to the campers, a bear and a raccoon, who have been eyeing the campground, claim that Garfield should stay away, as the food belongs to them. As the two go to the campground, Garfield overhears a camper claiming to be more frightened of a "buggy-eyed, razor-beaked Finark" than the bear. From this, Garfield gets the idea to dress up as that to get the food. He takes items from the trashcan, and is able to scare the campers using his costume. Meanwhile in Bart's truck, a radio dispatcher announces that a Finark is in the area. Much to Jon's annoyance, Bart decides to focus on that rather than finding Garfield. When they arrive at the campground, the group find Garfield, the raccoon and the bear eating the camp food. As the bear and raccoon leave the campsite, Jon, Odie and Garfield happily reunite. Bart tells Jon to get back in the truck with the women, as he is going to hunt the Finark, and not rest until he finds it. As they drive back to their camp, the women are all charmed by his care for Garfield. As Jon has become popular with the women, Garfield and Odie are pleased to get some food after the experience. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Jon Arbuckle Major Characters *Ranger Bart *Odie *Bear (voiced by Will Ryan) *Raccoon (voiced by Gregg Berger) Minor Characters *Female Campers (all voiced by Sharman DiVono) *Elmer (voiced by Thom Huge) *Elmer's wife (voiced by Julie Payne) *Dispatch (voiced by Jim Davis) Trivia Goofs *Despite the raft stopping at the foot of the river, Jon and the other campers find the deflated raft in the middle of the forest. Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 3